ufofandomcom-20200214-history
In the News 2017
July * July 30, 2017. Hot Hardware, Facebook Shuts Down AI System After It Continued To Communicate In A Language Humans Can’t Understand by Brandon Hill * Jul 26, 2017. News AU, Stephen Hawking warns earth to be hesitant about contacting extraterrestrials * Jul 26, 2017. Sunday Express UK, EXCLUSIVE: 'Dead alien baby and pregnant mother found inside tomb in Peru' * July 26, 2017. Fox News 31, Search for extraterrestrial intelligence brings SETI to Denver * July 19, 2017. "Celtic Cross" crop circle in Atherington, Nr Middleton-on-sea, West Sussex * July 8, 2017. CNN, A proposed new military branch would send US troops to guard the galaxy June * June 23, 2017. Fox News Science, Hoax or not? 3-fingered 'humanoid' mummy reportedly found in Peru, sparks skepticism * June 13, 2017. Express, ‘Bizarre UFO clearly rising into portal in sky' seen by one million in shock video * June 13, 2017, Space.com, Comet Likely Didn't Cause Bizarre 'Wow!' Signal (But Aliens Might Have) * June 10, 2017, Collective Evolution, (VIDEO) AN AIR FORCE INTELLIGENCE OFFICER REVEALS THAT AN EXTRATERRESTRIAL WAS SHOT & KILLED * June 8, 2017, Inquisitr JOSH GATES TO HOST ‘EXPEDITION UNKNOWN: HUNT FOR EXTRATERRESTRIALS’ ON THE TRAVEL CHANNEL, by Charlinda Robinson * June 8, 2017, Space.com, California Prepares for Solar Power Loss During the Great Eclipse, by Laura Geggel * June 7, 2017, Space.com, Talking to E.T.? Why Math May Be the Best Language, by Leonard David * June 6, 2017. SpaceNews.com, SpaceX will launch next secret X-37 Air Force mission, by Phillip Swarts * Seeker.com, Earth Faces an Increased Risk of Being Hit by an Asteroid, by Elizabeth Howell, June 6, 2017 * SpaceNews.com, SpaceX will launch next secret X-37 Air Force mission, by Phillip Swarts, June 6, 2017 *UFO sightings in Somerset, somersetlive.co.uk * The Surface of Mars was Habitable for at Least a Billion Years, by Whitley Strieber on 06 Jun 2017 at 21:58 * somersetlive.co.uk, UFO sightings in Somerset, June 3, 2017 * Space.com, Aliens Have Visited Earth, Space Entrepreneur Robert Bigelow Believes by Jeanna Bryner, June 2, 2017 ;STARCHILD SKULL UPDATE :3 June 2017 Melanie Young, who possesses the received the DNA test results after an exhaustive 18 year process since 1999, to identify what was thought to be a 900-year-old extraterrestrial or hybrid skull. The results showed that the skull was in fact of a 100% human, five-year old male and that the dating of the skull was actually 500 years old. In 1999, only a few labs were doing ancient DNA work and the cost for a complete analyse was beyond what anyone could afford. Young credited investigator Chase Kloetzke with connecting her to the proper resources to help determine the anomalous skull's true origins. Its unusual appearance was due to 14 major abnormalities, and up to 20 minor deficiencies. In fact, the most amazing thing is how the child could have lived up to five years old with the conditions he suffered. After comparing the skull side-by-side with other skulls and analyzing previous DNA tests, Young was satisfied with the results of it being 100% human, and does not plan to pursue the project any further. :Follow this story at [http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2017/06/03 Coast to Coast AM, The Alien Conspiracy] :"I think we may be on to one of the bigger discoveries of human history" - Jay Weidner - Former investigative journalist Jay Weidner reported the discovery of an anomalous mummified body in , Peru in late June 2017. The mummy has a slightly elongated skull, three long digits on each hand and on each foot. The mummification appears to be coated in a type of white powder. Five countries are doing independent recombinant DNA testing on the decomposed tissue found beneath the white coating (Coast to Coast AM (Friday - June 23, 2017): Evidence for ETs & Disclosure, interview with Jay Weidner). Three similar mummies were also found alongside this one. The main body is named "Maria". The three smaller mummies also have three digits on each hand and foot, but do not appear to be the same species as "Maria". Scans of one of the smaller mummies show three transparent misshapen objects, what appear to be eggs inside the body. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9mHLTE0ZIs, <- Try to catch the interview with Jay Weidner on You Tube before the link breaks This fall, adventurer extraordinaire will be searching for proof of extraterrestrial life in an epic four-part investigation titled Expedition Unknown: Hunt for ExtraTerrestrials. According to Deadline Hollywood, production is underway and the special is scheduled to air sometime in October 2017. On this new Expedition Unknown special, Josh will trek across four continents to search for proof that life exists on other planets. Serving as host and executive producer of Expedition Unknown: Hunt For ExtraTerrestrials, Josh Gates travels from the deserts of Chile to the African wilderness, and on to one of the planet’s most remote islands on a quest to uncover the truth behind the legends and mysteries regarding extraterrestrial encounters. :Follow this story at JOSH GATES TO HOST ‘EXPEDITION UNKNOWN: HUNT FOR EXTRATERRESTRIALS’ ON THE TRAVEL CHANNEL ;"I saw aliens and Roswell UFO" CIA agent in shock deathbed confession on Area 51 AN ALLEGED former CIA agent and military officer gave a shocking deathbed "confession" in which he claimed to have seen living extraterrestrials and alien space craft secretly stored in the mysterious Area 51 US Air Force base. By JON AUSTIN, Mon, Jun 5, 2017 anonymous former CIA officer was sent in to Area 51 on a research mission to report back to President Dwight Eisenhower, who warned of an alien invasion. The claims were made in a video interview in which the 77-year-old man could be clearly seen, but he was not named. UFO author Richard Dolan interviewed the man who said he was facing kidney failure if an operation was unsuccessful, and may have just months to live. He claimed to have served in the US Army, worked for the CIA, and worked on the US Air Force Project Blue Book–on studies into UFOs. His most shocking claim was to have been taken inside Area 51 to see a variety of UFOs allegedly recovered by the US military. These were said to include a flying saucer said to have crash landed at Roswell, New Mexico, in July 1947. :Follow this story at Daily Express 'I saw aliens and Roswell UFO' CIA agent in shock deathbed confession on Area 51 May * New Excavations under Peru's Huaca Prieta Pyramid Shows the Region was Inhabited 15,000 Years Ago, posted by Whitley Strieber, Tuesday, May 30, 2017 *Roswell Deputy Sheriff: 'I saw four dead aliens and 100ft flying saucer at UFO crash site', Express UK * Ghostly Figure of the Virgin Mary Appears in Photo with Cancer Survivor, Week in Weird * Mysterious stone pillars emerge from northern New Mexico forest, KRQE NEWS 13 * Live Science, 13 Famous People Who Believe in Aliens, by Denise Chow, May 19, 2017 * Peru: Ancient pyramid excavation reveals extremely complex society 15,000 years ago, IBT * Traces of some of South America’s earliest people found under ancient dirt pyramid, Science Magazine * May 2, 2017. Exo News, Alleged Humanoids in Peru: Important Research Waiting for Definitive Scientific Results April * 24 April 2017. People Are Seeing U.F.O.s Everywhere..., The New York Times * 17 April 2017. UFO Flap in Arizona?, Whitley Strieber's Unknown Country, Out There * 16 April 2017. NASA Discovers Why Saturn's Moon Enceladus May Be the Best Place to Look for Alien Life * Express.com, Does this 15th century map with astonishing detail point to ALIEN influence? March * Mar 20, 2017. UK Express, Aliens created our genetic code and signed it with the number 37, scientists say (update) * Mar 12, 2017. UK Express, SHOCK CLAIM: Human DNA ‘was designed by aliens’, say scientists January * Space.com, Tales from the Exoplanet Archive: How NASA Keeps Track of Alien Worlds, by Sarah Lewin, January 29, 2017 See also * See more news... |} |} Category:News